La mejor manera de evitar el calor
by A star in the sky 828
Summary: Leaf y May solo intentaban escapar del calor. Cuando un anuncio de que una playa privada iba a ser abierta al publico no creían que se iban a encontrar a ciertas personas que han hecho mucho impacto en su vida. Oldrivalshipping, Contestshipping y Dreamershipping (OC x OC). Calificado T por si acaso


**Star: ¡Bienvenidos Lectores! Este va a ser mi one-shot, va a ser oldrivalshipping ,contestshipping y como aparición especial dreamershipping! (OC x OC)**

**Ash: ¡ESTOY FUERA DE ESTE! *baila alrededor***

**star: cuidado o el siguiente va ser hecho exclusivamente a pokeshipping, o, mejor ... Danceshipping?**

**Ash: *para de bailar* ¿¡Que!? *adopta posición protectora en Misty* ¡Rudy no va a poner un dedo en ella!**

**Star: *sonrie* y luego afirmais que no sois una pareja**

**Misty y Ash: * se sonroja * ¡N-no!**

***A lo lejos se ven dos personas, una chica y un chico***

**Patricia: Esto va a ser cualquier cosa menos aburrido *sonríe***

**Noah: Ya lo creo**

**Star: Hey, chicos! . Ya estais aqui! **

**Todos menos Noah , Patricia y Star : Bienvenidos a la locura sin fin!**

**Star: Hey!... bueno es verdad *se encoge de hombros***

**.Noah Y Patricia: * sweatdrop ***

**Star: El disclaimer por favor!**

**Drew: a star in the sky 828 no es dueña de Pokemon, Gracias a dios por eso...**

**Star: *hace un mohín* ¡Disfrutar de la lectura!**

* * *

**Punto de vista de nadie**

"Oh, voy a comprar esto, y esto, y eso, y esa-" "¡May para de fantasear con comida!" Dijo Leaf, cortando la diatriba "¡Solo hemos venido a comprar refrescos y helados!" Leaf regaño, mientras miraba a May

"¡Pero es que todo parece tan delicioso!" replico May, sin dejar de mirar la cantidad de alimentos que se disponían delante de ella "Plus, si vamos a la playa necesitaremos desayunar bien, ¿no?" dijo May, intentando persuadir a Leaf. Dicha chica dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado mientras recogía un pack de refrescos en el carrito de la compra

"No" respondió Leaf "¡Solo vamos a pasar el día en la playa para poder soportar el calor!" dijo Leaf exasperada por su amiga amante de la comida

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Flashback_

_Leaf estaba tirada en su cama, sudando, mientras ponía el aire acondicionado a 22º "Voy a morir..." dijo en voz alta para nadie en particular_

_Escucho el timbre de la puerta mientras perezosamente se __levanto para abrir la puerta. Para revelar a una de sus mejores amigas, May "Hey, Leaf" dijo cansadamente, entrando por la puerta "Hola May" dijo Leaf, en el mismo tono que su amiga. _

_Las dos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Leaf "Esto es una locura" Dijo May, intentando iniciar una conversación "Lo se, hace mas de 40º fuera" se quejo Leaf , mientras se sentaba en su cama_

_May encendió movil, para revisar sus mensajes,interesándose por uno en particular "¡LEAF, MIRA ESTO!" grito mientras le paso el teléfono a su mejor amiga. En dicho teléfono había un anuncio de una playa, antes privada, iba a ser abierta públicamente . Los ojos de Leaf se abrieron mientras miraba con emoción a su amiga "¿sabes lo que significa esto...?"pregunto May con la misma mirada de emoción _

_"¡DIA DE PLAYA!" dijeron Leaf y May al mismo tiempo_

_Fin del flashback de _

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Leaf y May salieron de la tienda , con refrescos , helados, y... Casi toda la comida que May quería comprar "Muy bien, vamonos" Dijo May felizmente, mientras ampliaba una pokeball para revelar un Altaria "¿Desde cuando lo tienes?" Pregunto Leaf, intentando recordar todos los Pokemon que May poseía. May se encogió de hombros "Culpa a la autora loca" Dijo May simplemente, Leaf asintió sacando su propia pokeball, revelando un pidgeot.

Las dos chicas se montaron en sus Pokemon, los cuales despegaron inmediatamente hacia el cielo

* * *

En cuanto aterrizaron, un aroma a agua salada y el sonido de las olas las golpeo. Las chicas sonrieron y corrieron hacia la arena, riendo. Poco sabían que dos pares de ojos las estaban mirando con curiosidad y diversión.

"Vamos Leaf, ¡date prisa!" Dijo May ansiosa, mirando hacia su amiga la que actualmente esta desempacando refrescos y comida "Sip, la misma May de siempre"Dijo Leaf, dejando una sonrisa jugar en sus labios. Saco la comida, un poco mas rápido esta vez.

May rápidamente cavó entre comida, mientras Leaf daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida, mirando con diversión a May. "Deberíamos ir a los vestidores a cambiarnos" dijo Leaf, mirando su atuendo, llevaba un vestido veraniego simple. May asintió con la cabeza como respuesta

Recogiendo sus bolsos rapidamente se metieron a los vestidores. Aproximadamente 5 minutos después Leaf salió con un biquini de color turquesa verdoso, con flecos en la parte superior e inferior y May llevaba un simple biquini rojo con una rosa en un tirante de la parte superior

"Wow, Leafy. te ves caliente" Dijo una voz que Leaf conocía muy bien, mentalmente gimió "Hey, december" Dijo otra voz, May gimió, esta vez en voz alta. Las dos se dieron media vuelta para revelar a un Gary y Drew, sin camisa y en bañador, Gary llevaba uno negro y Drew uno verde. Las dos tuvieron que luchar contra el rubor de verles sin camisa

"Oak" dijo Leaf, a modo de saludo "¡Mi nombre es May, grasshead!" replico May, también a modo de saludo

"No hace falta ser tan fría conmigo, Leafy" Dijo Gary con su habitual sonrisa arrogante, y un guiño coqueto." Lo que tu digas, June" dijo Drew con otra sonrisa arrogante

* * *

**.Leaf POV**

¡oh, hombre! de todas las personas del mundo tiene que ser Gary, de todas la personas del mundo _el ._Gary Oak, el player que siempre intenta coquetear conmigo, y mi flechazo desde hace mucho. Si, tengo un flechazo en el, pero seguramente me romperá el corazón como a todas sus ex-novias (muchas ex-novias...)Nunca he experimentado tener el corazón roto, y espero no hacerlo "vamos Leaf"Dijo May , sacándome de mis pensamientos, asentí con la cabeza, y nos fuimos dirección a nuestras toallas, sombrilla, y _mucha_ comida que May ha traído.

Al parecer, Sirplayer y Grasshead decidieron seguirnos, muy a nuestro pesar. y antes de que me diera cuenta un par de fuertes brazos musculosos me agarraron la cintura y me levantaron en el aire

"¡GARY BAJAME AHORA!" grite, intentando liberarme de las garras de Gary "Tu no vas a ninguna parte Leafy..." susurro seductoramente en mi oído. Tuve que luchar contra el rubor

"BAJAME. AHORA. OAK" le dije , con la mayor calma que pude reunir. No fue mucha. "Ummm..." murmuro, toncandose la barbilla con el dedo indice, fingiendo pensar

"nop" dijo con una sonrisa, arrogante. La diversión y picardía brillaban en sus ojos.

_WHACK_

y así de simple , le pegue una patada en sus... ejem...'joyas'

"¡Ooooooooooow!" grito Gary, dejándome caer al suelo. Me levante , con una sonrisa victoriosa. Me di la vuelta para ver a May y Drew. La diversión brillaba en los ojos de ambos... ¿Quizás una pizca de preocupación?

Me encogí de hombros "¿Que? no quería ponerme abajo" les dije en un tono aburrido, pero mi sonrisa les delato que lo había disfrutado. Me volví a dar la vuelta para ver a Gary agarrandose sus 'joyas', mientras gemía.

* * *

¿Por que nos tienen que seguir?, esto se esta volviendo espeluznante. Ahora mismo estoy tumbada en mi toalla tomando el sol ,mientras , ¿adivina quien?, esta a mi lado, tratando de coquetear conmigo "Sabes que me quieres" dijo 'coquetamente' en mi oído . Y ahí va otra frase cursi 'seductora'. Normalmente todas las chicas se derretirían y estarían a sus pies. Pero yo no soy como ellas, tengo autoestima "¡Tienes razón!, Quiero que te largues" dije al principio con entusiasmo, pero luego mi tono se volvió amargo

"Ouch. Eso duele Leafy" Dijo con dolor fingido. Rode mis ojos, aunque no pudo verlo detrás de las gafas de sol... Meh

"Leaf, tengo hambre" Se quejo May, por vigésima vez en los últimos...10 minutos "acabamos de comer, May"Respondí "Ya lo has dicho 20 veces, december" Replico Drew. Aquí va... "¡MI NOMRE ES MAY, GRASSHEAD!" Grito May. ¿cuantas veces han peleado hoy ya? "Lo siento, october" Dijo Drew, mientras sonreía. Vale, voy a acabar con esto. "Hey, May, ¿jugamos a: Puntúa al chico?" le pregunte, con esperanza de que dejaran de pelear y mis oídos no explotaran , a causa de los gritos de May...

"¡Claro!" Dijo alegremente. Vale esta chica es bipolar... Por lo menos han dejado de pelear

Empezamos a dibujar una tabla con los dedos en la arena hasta que "¿Cual es ese juego?" Pregunto Gary "Simplemente puntuamos a los chicos que pasan por enfrente del 1 al 10. Como un examen" le explico May, mientras seguíamos dibujando

"7" dije "7.50" dijo May. Apuntamos las puntuaciones antes de pasar al siguiente chico "ummm, 3" dijo May "2" dije con asco. apuntamos todo de nuevo."8" dije menos asqueada "8" coincidió May. Entonces vimos a un Gary pasar por delante de nosotras mientras se paraba justo enfrente a hacer una pose 'atractiva'

"-2" dije. Gary se cayo al estilo anime mientras lo decía. "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Exclamo "¡Es verdad!"exclame, Gary sonrío arrogante "Mas bien, -3" su sonrisa cayo de inmediato, en su lugar yo sonreí

"¡LEAF, MAY!" Oímos un grito a lo lejos, nos dimos la vuelta (incluidos Drew y Gary) para ver a una chica con un biquini de una sola banda con volantes, al igual que en la parte inferior, de color morado oscuro. Su pelo era rizado encrespado indomable, negro (siempre lo compare con Merida de Brave) y tenia los ojos azules hielo, penetrantes. Estaba corriendo hacia neutra dirección con una tabla de surf blanca y violeta claro, en su hombro había un bolso de playa hecho aparentemente de mimbre

"¡PATRI!" gritamos May y yo al unísono , mientras corríamos en su dirección. Cuando llegamos nos abordamos unas a otras en un abrazo de oso "¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto May "creí que seguías de viaje por todas las regiones" le dije mientras deshacíamos el abrazo. Ella sonrío "decidí hacer una pausa por un tiempo" respondió 'sutilmente' con una sonrisa descarada. Traducción: ella nos echaba de menos y decidió parar su viaje temporalmente. Negué con la cabeza junto a una sonrisa. La misma Patricia de siempre. "oh, claro..." dijo May sarcásticamente "¡Hey yo soy la que usa el sarcasmo aquí" Patricia hizo un mohín. Todas nos reímos

fuimos interrumpidas por una tos falsa. Claro los chicos tenían que arruinar el momento... "Hola hermosa, yo soy Gary- " se detuvo besando la mano de Patricia "- un placer" termino con un guiño coqueto "Ew" dijo Patricia limpiándose la mano, como si transfiriera enfermedades "Mi nombre es Drew" Se presento Drew, mientras alargaba su mano para un apretón de manos "Encantada, yo soy Patricia, pero podéis llamarme Patri" se presento Patricia estrechando la mano de Drew

Todos nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia nuestras toallas mientras conversábamos de buena gana "A si que..." dijo Patri con picardía, mientras clavaba su tabla de surf en la arena. Oh no, Patricia bromista empieza... "¿son estos los chicos de los que me habéis hablado...?" pregunto, sin esa estúpida sonrisa dejar su cara. Nuestras caras fueron rojo brillante "¿¡Q-que!?" Exclamamos al unísono May y yo

"Deja de torturarlas, Patri" dijo una voz misteriosa, en un tono divertido "¡No eres divertido!" Patricia hizo un mohín, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a un chico rubio con el pelo desordenado y ojos verdes jade. Se rió mientras tomaba asiento junto a Patricia. llevaba un bañador azul oscuro e iba sin camisa "¿Te has tomado un tiempo, ¿eh?" dijo Patri, mirado hacia el chico. El se encogió de hombros. "Ah, si, Leaf, May, Gary y Drew este es Noah. Noah , estos son Leaf, May, Gary y Drew." Presento Patricia. Noah asintió con la cabeza como presentación

"¡Bueno, cuéntanos todo!" Dijo May con entusiasmo mientras miraba fijamente a Patricia. ella sonrío divertidamente "¿por donde empiezo?" "como conociste a Noah" dije instantáneamente , tal vez pueda burlarme de ella alguna vez, aunque sea MUY difícil "Lo conocí durante mi viaje hemos viajado juntos un tiempo" respondió agitando la mano con desdén, aunque sabíamos perfectamente que no le daba igual. Lo dejare pasar por esta vez...

"¿Como estuvo tu viaje?" pregunto May con entusiasmo emanando de ella "¡Fue genial!, bosques, océanos, desiertos, selvas inexploradas..." respondió, en un tono soñador, dejando su lado aventurero salir. Sip la misma Patri de siempre "¿Has visto muchos Pokemon?" Pregunto May otra vez... "Ha ido de viaje, cabeza hueca, claro que ha visto Pokemon" Dijo Drew en un tono de sabelotodo. Otra vez no... "¡Yo no soy una cabeza hueca , grasshead!" replico May "¿sabes por lo menos que significa cabeza hueca?, ah no que eres estúpida" May estaba echando humo en ese instante

decidí ignorarlos mientras volvi mi atención para mirar a Patri y Noah que ahora mismo estaban viendo a May y Drew en la perplejidad "Sabia que dijiste que se metían en peleas constantemente y por cualquier cosa, pero, ¿Arceus por esto?" murmuro Patri "¿Por que no me hablaste de Noah?" Le pregunte. Salió de sus pensamientos antes de mirarme "¿Lo preguntaste?" Replico en tono burlón , dejando su sonrisa picara salir a luz. Rodé mis ojos.

"¿Y esa tabla?" La voz de Gary me sobresalto, mientras gire mi cabeza aun lado para verle a mi lado, con la duda escrita en todo su rostro "Digamos que ella adora el surf" respondí por Patri, quien miro con entusiasmo "¡Aquí hay unas olas impresionantes!" Dijo con emoción mientras , dejaba escapar un grito de emoción "¿Entonces tienes historias vergonzosas de June y Leaf?" dijo una voz divertida a mi otro lado. Supongo que ya han terminado de pelear, me preocupo mas lo que dijo, sin embargo. Gire mi cabeza para ver a Patri sonriendo diabólicamente

"¿Oh, historias vergonzosas?. Toneladas" Dijo sin dejar la sonrisa escapar. ¡Esto no es bueno tengo que hacer algo! "hubo una vez cuando teníamos 10 años que-" empezó a decir"hmfhhpp, hhmmmpf!" sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por mis manos y las de May puestas en su boca , intentando parar la historia "¡Oh, venga! Quería escucharlo" dijo Gary con desilusión en sus ojos. Le saque la lengua infantilmente. Patri logró soltar nuestras manos "bien , bien no diré nada" dijo levantando las manos a la defensiva "por ahora" murmuro con una sonrisa. muy para nuestra desgracia , May lo oyó " Patri, estas muerta" "lo dudo" respondió, May empezó a perseguir a Patri mientras que ella se reía. Los chicos nos daban miradas divertidas abrí la boca para replicar, pero algo me detuvo "¡LEAF, AYUDAME!" grito May mientras seguía persiguiendo a Patri. Suspire mientras me levantaba ayudar a May.

acorralamos a Patri entre las dos, pero en cambio ,ella sonrío , mientras seguía corriendo en mi dirección. No... ella no se atrevería... ¡O SI! me agache permitiendo a ella saltar sobre mi con una voltereta lateral, aterrizo sobre sus pies y siguió corriendo. Oi a todos los chicos reír. May y yo nos ruborizamos mientras seguimos persiguiéndola.

Arceus esta chica es rápida. La perdemos de vista 5 segundos y ya no sabemos donde esta. May y yo miramos confundidas. hasta que pose mis ojos en nuestras toallas donde Patri estaba actualmente bebiendo una coca-cola ,mirándonos divertidamente "¿Ya estáis cansadas?" pregunto burlonamente. May y yo jadeamos mientras intentábamos llegar a donde estaba.

De la nada un Noah, fue sigilosamente detrás de patricia con intención de agarrarla por la cintura. Ya entiendo... el la coge y nosotras la matamos, sonreí. Un segundo antes de que Noah cogiera a Patricia ella se agacho y pateo los pies de Noah, haciendo que caiga al suelo y volvió a correr a otra dirección. Gemí. Esto nos llevara MUCHO tiempo

* * *

**Patricia POV**

como he echado de menos esto, las chicas persiguiéndome con miradas de muerte en sus rostros mientras yo me sigo riendo de ellas... ¿que?, ¿quien no consideraría esto como buenos recuerdos?. "Vale nos rendimos" exclamaron al unísono , mientras se derrumbaban. Sonreí, cuando me fui a mi toalla de nuevo, mirando a una Leaf y May derrumbadas en el suelo sin poder dar un paso mas

"¿no nos vas a ayudar a ponernos de pie?" gimió May, mientras me lanzo una mirada suplicante. Levante una ceja "Oh, claro , ya voy. ¿De verdad creíais que iba a caer en el truco mas viejo del mundo?" les pregunte en tono sarcástico

"mierda" murmuraron mientras se levantaban por si mismas

"Te odio" dijo Leaf antes de sentarse a mi lado "yo también te quiero" dije en un tono amoroso. Las dos bufaron y se tumbaron en la arena. Sonreí con satisfacción mientras copiaba sus acciones. Los chicos seguían dándonos miradas divertidas. Levante una ceja "¿Que?" les pregunte, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Negaron con la cabeza mientras sonreían .

"Muy bien, voy a coger unas olas" afirme de repente, mientras me incorporaba "¿Alguien quiere venir?" les pregunte. Nadie respondió. yo sweatdropped."Preferimos verte" comento Leaf con un guiño. Sonreí

Cogí mi tabla de la arena até la banda alrededor de mi tobillo, desempolve la poca arena que quedaba y examine las olas. Corrí hacia la orilla, mirando hacia las grandes olas que comenzaban a formarse. Cuando el agua llegaba a mi cintura me tumbe encima de la tabla, pasando por debajo de las olas mas pequeñas. cuando finalmente una ola suficientemente grande comenzaba a formarse , gire la punta de mi tabla mirando hacia la orilla y empece a remar. Cuando note que la tabla empezó a ponerse en posición horizontal, sonreí.

Hora de la diversión.

* * *

**.May POV**

Todos vimos con asombro mientras Patri se deslizaba por la ola como si la tabla fueran sus propios pies, ¡Era impresionante!.

"¿Que esta haciendo?" Pregunto Drew con incertidumbre. Volví mi atención a Patri la que se metió en un tubo que había surgido de la cresta de la ola "no lo va a conseguir" dijo Gary, en la incredulidad.

La cresta comenzaba a cerrarse pero Patricia seguia sin salir. ¡Y si no sale! ¡Que vamos a hacer! ¡Mira el tubo! ¡Es demasiado cerrado!. Mientras todos entramos en pánico mental no nos dimos cuenta de que una Patricia, con una sonrisa gigante, salía del tubo. Drew fue el primero en darse cuenta y señalarlo. Todos salimos del pánico y miramos con alegría hacia nuestra amiga. Ella se dio cuenta de nosotros y nos dio un pulgar hacia arriba

"Apuesto 5 pokedollars a que ahora va a fanfarronear" dijo Noah de la nada "Estoy dentro" Respondió Gary. como se nota que la acaba de conocer...

Rápidamente se acerco a la cresta de la ola, impulsando a Patri. Ahora toda la gente de la playa miraba en su dirección preguntándose que iba a hacer. Cuando llego a los 2 metros, cogió los extremos de la tabla e hizo varias volteretas hacia atrás. Cuando su tabla volvió a tocar el agua subió la parte delantera haciendo que solo la parte de atrás tocara el agua. Gary, a regañadientes, le dio lo apostado a Noah, quien sonrío. Toda la gente de playa vitoreo, incluidos nosotros

Patricia giro su cabeza rápidamente para ver a la multitud haciendo ruido, y empezó a tomar respiraciones profundas. ¿Por que hace eso? espera... ¡Mierda! ¡ella tiene pánico escénico!

* * *

**.Noah POV**

vi como Patricia domaba las olas, con un rubor creciente en mi rostro. La verdad es que es preciosa... ¡Cerebro para! No estoy enamorado de Patri. ¿Por que trato de engañarme a mi mismo? Tengo un pequeño enamorado de ella desde que empece a viajar con ella. Vale, un GRAN enamorado, pero una chica como ella nunca me correspondería...

¿espera, por que esta tomando respiraciones profundas?. "¡Tiene pánico escénico!" exclamo May. ¿¡QUE!? ¡ESTO NO ES BUENO!. Me empece a levantar para ir por ella y ayudarla, pero una mano me detuvo

"ella tiene que hacer esto" mandó Leaf ,severamente. La mire, pero comprendí. Patri ha tenido pánico escénico toda su vida, tenia que afrontarlo. Todos miramos con incertidumbre a Patricia, quien seguía tomando respiraciones profundas. Levanto la vista, el miedo brillaba en sus ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y le dedique una sonrisa mantuvimos de esta manera unos momentos entonces el miedo fue sustituido por la confianza, la seguridad y la valentía.

ella hizo el signo de la paz con la mano antes de hacer una triple pirueta. La multitud aplaudió de nuevo. ella me miro y una gran sonrisa agradecida apareció en su rostro. No pude aguantar el rubor.

Salió del mar recibida por más aplausos y un silbido. Fulmine con la mirada al tipo que había silbado, tenia una mirada pervertida en su rostro mientras la miraba. En este punto notaba como la sangre hervía en mis venas. Fui sacado de ese estado para ver a una Patri mojada, con el biquini aferrandose a su piel "¿Estas bien?" pregunto mirándome con una ceja levantada, el rubor ha vuelto. "Si, estoy bien" murmure

nos volvimos a sentar en las toallas "Tengo que admitirlo. Has mejorado desde la ultima vez" comento Leaf "Oh, me sonrojas" respondió Patri burlonamente, mientras hacia un gesto con su mano. Leaf rodó sus ojos. "¿puedo saber como has superado un miedo que tenias desde, oh espera, siempre?" Pregunto Leaf

sus ojos brillaron con nerviosismo "O-oh b-bueno pues..." balbuceo su cara rojo brillante. "¿Acabas de balbucear?" Pregunto May, en shock "Oh, ya entiendo..."Comento Leaf mirándome. Era mi turno para ruborizarse. "Leaf, tengo mas chantaje tuyo del que te pudieras imaginar. Así que te sugiero que te calles" Cortó Patri. Gary, Drew y Leaf miraban con diversión en sus rostros, pero May fue completamente ajena

"¿Entender que?" Pregunto densamente. Todos facepalm. "Nada, May, nada" negué con la cabeza mientras lo decía "Mejor vamos a dejarlo..." murmuro Gary. Leaf se puso sus gafas de sol, y se tumbo dispuesta a tomar el sol, las chicas siguieron su ejemplo.

* * *

"Me aburro..." Declaro Patri. 20 minutos después de que empezaran a tomar el sol "¿Como esto no me sorprende..?" murmuro Leaf, mientras se quitaba sus propias gafas "¿Que quieres hacer?" Pregunto May, cansadamente. "¿Combatir?" Pregunto con emoción. Si, debí habérmelo imaginado... "No" Le respondió Leaf "¿Por que?" Pregunto. "No queremos". Leaf y Patri se miraron directamente a los ojos, estuvieron haciendo eso durante un rato. Todos los chicos miramos confusos

"¿Que hacen?" Pregunto Drew, con desconcierto. "Pelea telepática" Respondió May, simplemente "¿Como hacéis eso?" pregunto Gary, con escepticismo. May se encogió de hombros "Cosas de chicas" afirmo "Vale, ¿Nos puedes traducir?" le pregunte cansadamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Leaf dice que no puede luchar porque no ha traído sus pokemon" Tradujo. asentimos con la cabeza. Vimos como Patri rodó sus ojos "Patri ha replicado que esta viendo sus pokeballs en su bolso ahora mismo. Leaf ha maldecido. Patri ha afirmado que será mas divertido hacer de casamentera con nosotras'" Siguió traduciendo.

Leaf la miro, antes de levantar sus manos en señal de rendición "Bien tu ganas" dijo amargamente "Yo siempre gano" Se jacto, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. May y Leaf rodaron sus ojos. Tenia razón sin embargo. Cogieron sus pokeballs y se fueron a otro lugar mas tranquilo.

* * *

**Patricia POV**

Llegamos a un claro donde no había nadie y decidimos luchar ahí. "¿Os pateo el culo a la vez, o uno a uno?" les pregunte

"Como si pudieras conmigo" Afirmo Noah, arrogante. Me olvide que arrogante Noah andaba por ahí "Te he pateado el culo cien veces, blondie" Le replique. El me miro. Pero ambos sabíamos que era verdad "¿Quien va a tener el gran honor de combatir contra mi?" Les pregunte "Yo" respondieron todos al unísono "¿Quereis que os gane a todos a la vez..?" Les pregunte. "No, yo lo haré" Dijeron Noah y Leaf al mismo tiempo. "¿A piedra, papel, tijeras?" Les pregunte, mirándoles. Ellos lo hicieron a regañadientes

Leaf saco papel. Noah saco tijeras "Mierda..." murmuro Leaf. "Adelante" Dijo Noah, caballerosamente. Haciendo una reverencia hacia el campo de batalla.

Drew hizo de arbitro, mientras Noah y yo seleccionábamos Pokémon. "Las damas primero" afirmo Noah. Me cruce de brazos "¿Desde cuando soy una dama?" Le pregunte. El se río y negó con la cabeza. "¡Sal, Bisharp!" Grito Noah, lanzando una pokéball al aire revelando un Bisharp . Sonrei. "¡Absol, hora de la diversión!" Lance otra pokéball, saliendo mi Absol hembra de ella. "Veremos cuanto has mejorado" exclamo May en el otro extremo del campo. Le guiñe un ojo. "¡COMENZAD!" grito Drew

"Absol, shadow claw" le dije con calma salió corriendo a una velocidad inimaginable para llegar a Bisharp. "Evitalo" Bisharp salto en el aire. Dejando a Absol pararse abruptamente. Perfecto.

"¡Rayo!" Exclame señalando a Bisharp. "¡Mierda!, ¡evitalo!"Grito en la desesperación. Bisharp no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y Absol emanó un rayo de gran potencia de ella que golpeo a Bisharp en el blanco. Bisharp cayo al suelo fulminado, sin embargo se levanto.

"¡Metal claw!" Bisharp salió corriendo hacia Absol... Espera... Espera... ¡Ahora! "Absol, Shadow claw" los dos Pokemon comisionaron entre si y ambos jadeaban pesadamente mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos

"Ice beam" Le grite. Un haz de hielo salió de la boca de Absol, dirigido hacia Bisharp. Noah se quedo sin habla cuando vio el ataque dirigido a su pokémon. El Ice beam hizo un impacto directo en Bisharp, haciéndolo volar por los aires "¡Focus blast!" Grito Noah, Su pokémon le disparo el ataque que hizo impacto directo en mi Absol. Apreté los puños y sonreí. Noah sabe hacer que me bombee la adrenalina en cada batalla. "¡Focus blast, otra vez!" "¡Absol, salta!" Mi pokémon salto en el ultimo momento haciendo al ataque de Bisharp dirigirse a una palmera cercana. "¡Night slash!" Absol reboto en aquella palmera y se dirigió hacia Bisharp "¡Tu también!" exclamo Noah

Los dos ataques se estrellaron creando una densa nube de humo. Oi a todos toser, yo incluida. Cuando la nube se disipo los dos Pokémon luchaban por mantenerse de pie. Pero Bisharp cayo al suelo, agotado. "¡OH, YEAH!" Grite corriendo a envolver a mi Absol en un abrazo. Absol dijo su nombre felizmente mientras se acurrucaba en mis hombros a modo de devolver el abrazo. Le acaricie la cabeza varias veces antes de deshacer el abrazo. Vi a Noah con expresión triste devolver a su pokémon.

Camine hacia el y extendí mi mano para un apretón "Gran batalla" afirme, sonriendo. El devolvió la sonrisa "Igualmente" Absol, se quedo a mi lado obediente "Te debo decir Noah, el Focus blast de tu pokémon ha mejorado mucho" Le comente, estrechando nuestras manos "y ese Ice beam me ha puesto en apuros" Puse mis manos en mis caderas "¿Como no?" le pregunte descaradamente, se río "Nunca cambiaras" afirmo "Lo se" confirme.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Leaf y May, había sonrisas tortuosas en sus caras. "Patricia y Noah sentados en un árbol..." Cantaron a coro. Parpadee "¿Por que lo cantais mal? se supone que es: Leaf y Gary tumbados en la cama..." Les replique. La cara de Leaf fue rojo brillante, mientras May río "Cállate y besa a Noah" murmuro "Lo siento estoy muy ocupada organizando la boda de Drew y May. ¿Que día me dijiste?" Le pregunte 'inocente' a May. Las dos no podían estar mas rojas. Sonreí victoriosa. "Ah, se me olvidaba" Fui a mi bolsa y saque pokeblocks y pokepoffins "Te lo has ganado campeón" Afirme felizmente mientras daba los alimentos a mi pokémon

El inmediatamente se puso a comer "En realidad deberíamos dar de comer a nuestros pokémon ya" Comento Drew. Asentimos con la cabeza. Nos dirigimos a Nuestras toallas y sacamos nuestros pokémon. Drew lanzo su Roserade, Masquerain, Absol, Flygon, Buterfree. May lanzo a su Blaziken, Beatifly, Skitty, Wartortle, Glaceon, Altaria y Munchlax. Leaf saco a su Venausaur, Leafeon, Pidgeot, Wigglytuff, Nidoqueen y Slowbro. Gary saco a su Blastoise, Electivire, Umbreon, Arcanine, Nidoking y Dodrio. Noah lanzo a su Garchomp, Sceptile, Kingdra, Talonflame, Mightyena y Bisharp. Por ultimo yo saque a mi Delphox, Lapras shiny, Serperior, Braviary y Lucario. Absol ya estaba fuera, duh.

Les pusimos a cada uno un plato y pronto nos unimos a la comida (Mayormente por una May insistente). Y vimos como todos los pokémon charlaban entre si felizmente. "Nunca había visto a un Lapras de ese color" Comento May, con asombro. Sonreí orgullosamente. "Ese pequeñín lo encontré como un huevo abandonado a la deriva. Cuando rompió el cascaron decidió viajar conmigo" Le respondí "Si Misty lo viera moriría de envidia" Comento Leaf. Sonrei al recuerdo de nuestra amiga pelirroja. "Y ese Leafeon parece bien entrenado, mira como Umbreon trata de coquetear con ella. Al igual que sus dueños..." Afirme lanzando una mirada a Leaf y Gary. Ellos se pusieron rojos. "May tienes una mancha en la cara" Le dijo Drew. "¿Donde?" Pregunto, inocentemente. Abrí mi cámara de mi pokecht. Esto va a ser bueno... "Aquí..." Respondió Drew, uso su pulgar para limpiar una mancha de helado en la punta de la nariz de May. Los dos se pusieron rojos

_Haga clic en_

Ya tengo chantaje. Vi como May me lanzo una mirada. Sonrei. "awwww, el amor joven. Mi pequeña May ya es toda una mujer..." afirme burlonamente. La cara de May se enfureció mientras me miraba. Otra persecución. "Estas muerta" Dijo "¿Por que dices eso si nunca lo consigues?" le pregunte. Comenzó a perseguirme de nuevo. Ahora los pokémon nos daban miradas divertidas... Espera "¡Braviary!" Grite. Mi gran pokémon pájaro voló por encima de mi, salte y me aferré una de sus garras, me impulse en su espalda y lo guié por el cielo.

"¡ALTARIA!" oi gritar a May. Gire mi cabeza para ver a May intentar subirse en la espalda de altaria con la misma facilidad que yo (Palabra clave: intentar) Finalmente consiguió subirse a su espalda. Todos nos reíamos de los intentos de May. May estaba a mi cola, pero no voy a consentir eso "Sabes que hacer" le susurre a Braviary. Me pegue mas a su espalda, y Braivary comenzó a hacer maniobras aéreas. Dejando a una May y su Altaria muy lejos. Vi como todos , incluidos pokémon se reían. Braviary dijo su nombre, diciéndome que se lo estaba pasando bien. Sonreí.

"¡No voy a dejar que os quedéis sin diversión!" Les grite a los de abajo. Me dieron miradas confusas. Puse los ojos. Mire a Flygon, Pidgeot y Talonflame. Ellos entendieron y miraban con picardía en sus ojos. Salieron volando y cogieron sus respectivo dueños. Descendí para que Braviary cogiera a Gary con sus garras. Todos ellos gritaron pero se oyó un grito femenino emanar de Gary. Todos nos reíamos nuestras colillas, mientras el resoplaba.

"¡Leaf, tuyo!" Exclame, Mi pokémon lanzo a Gary de sus garras, mandándolo hacia el Pidgeot de Leaf "¿¡QUE SOY!? , ¿¡UNA PELOTA!?" grito mientras era lanzado por los aires. "Si" respondimos todos al unísono. Nos volvimos a reír. Vi como el intento envolver su brazos alrededor de Leaf, ganándose un buen puñetazo de la morena. Ow, eso tiene que doler... No me di cuenta de que Noah se había colocado a mi lado "Hey, Patri" saludo. Sali de mi estado y lo mire "Hey, blondie" Le devolví el saludo "Lo que tu digas curly" Me replico "Gracias, me gusta de esa manera" una sonrisa tiro de sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza

"¡AHA!" casi me cai de Braivary al ver a una May. Posando triunfalmente delante de mi en su Altaria. "TE HE COGIDO" afirmo. Puse los ojos. "ya lo sabes May" Ella parpadeo. Braviary aprovecho para sobrevolar a Altaria una velocidad inimaginable. "¡Nunca me vas a atrapar!" exclame, dejando una May maldiciendo atrás. Se me ocurrió una idea. "¡Leaf!" grite "¿Si?" pregunto "¿Carrera aérea como en los viejos tiempos?" Pregunte, ella sonrío "Claro" respondió

"¿Quereis chicos?" les preguntamos. Asintieron con la cabeza. "Bien yo haré de arbitro" Declaro Gary. Nos pusimos en la linea de salida. "Quien antes atreviese esas palmeras coja un coco y se lo entregue al arbitro , gana" Explico Noah en un tono de presentador. Puse los ojos, sonriendo. Leaf dejo a Gary en tierra para arbitrar

"1..." Dijo, me acurruque en la espalda de Braviary, dándonos una posición mas aerodinámica.

"2 ..." Vamos, vamos, vamos ...

"¡3!" Exclamo. Los 5 salimos disparados hacia el objetivo. Leaf a la cabeza, llegamos a la palmera y Braviary agarro el primer coco de los cinco "¡Flametrhower!" Una columna de fuego fue lanzada a mi manera provocando a Braviary soltar nuestro coco. Sabia muy bien de quien era ese ataque. Hora de la venganza "Recupéralo" le susurre nos situamos al lado de Noah para... "¡Air slash!" Exclame. Cuchillas fueron lanzadas a Noah y su Talonflame dejo caer el coco permitiéndonos cogerlo. Noah y yo empezamos a pelear amistosamente por el coco, olvidándonos totalmente de la carrera "¡Steel wing!" Ordene, Me rei de la cara que puso Noah al robarle el coco por novena vez

"¡YA TENEMOS GANADORA!" oímos un grito de Gary a lo lejos. Noah y yo giramos la cabeza para ver a una Leaf levantando su coco en señal de triunfo. "Oh, hombre" murmuro Noah. Aterrizamos y nos sentamos con los demás. "¿Que estabais haciendo?" pregunto Drew, levantando una ceja. "Digamos que los dos somos muy tercos y no queríamos dejar un coco ir" explico Noah. "Jejeje..." "Si viene de Patri, no me sorprende" Afirmo Leaf. "Me conocéis demasiado bien" Comente, cruzando de brazos. "Hey, ¿De quien es el Arcanine?" Pregunte, mirando con asombro al gran pokémon fuego. "Esa preciosidad es mía" Se jacto Gary "No alimentes su ego, ya esta suficientemente inflado"Afirmo Leaf "Ouch" . Me acerque a el. Arcanine me miro con curiosidad, antes de ladrar alegremente y lamerme la cara "¿Eh?, a el no le gustan los extraños..." murmuro Gary

"Ella tiene un don para los pokémon fuego... Y todo el fuego en general" explico Noah, sonriendo "¿Que?, ¿Es culpa mía que me encante el fuego?" Les pregunte acariciando la cabeza de Arcanine "No me extraño nada que tu primer pokémon fuera Delphox" May negó con la cabeza "¡Era un Fennekin adorable!, y tu elegiste a Blaziken" replique haciendo un Mohín.

Delphox ante la mención de su nombre, levanto la vista y se dirigió a mi dirección. May rodó sus ojos. Acaricie a Delphox en la cabeza, como respuesta ella ronroneo de placer. "Creo que es hora de devolverlos" Dijo Drew. Todos asentimos, saque las pokéballs de mi bolso y devolví a todos mis pokémon. "May, ¿Que es eso?" Le pregunte señalando a un pico rojo que sobresalía de su bolsa "Oh, esa es una rosa que me ha dado Drew" Contesto simplemente, sacando la rosa. Espera copia de seguridad... "¿¡Drew te ha dado una rosa roja!?" Exclame , señalando directamente a ella "Si, ¿Por que?" Pregunto densamente mire a Leaf y Gary en la incredulidad "Tristemente, si" Confirmo Gary. Mire a Drew que en ese momento estaba sonrojado a mas no poder

"Ooooh, por lo que el pequeño Drewy le da rosas rojas a May..." Dije con una sonrisa picara. La cara de Drew fue todavía mas roja "Pero el me dijo que eran para Beautifly" Afirmo May. Yo facepalmed. "May cariño, ¿Sabes lo que significa una rosa roja sin espinas?" Le pregunte lo mas 'suave' que pude. May negó la cabeza. "Significa-" "¡respeto!" Interrumpió Drew, nerviosamente. Lo mire "Es verdad, es mejor que se lo digas tu que yo" le susurre al oído. No es posible que su cara este mas roja. Le guiñe un ojo "¿Admiras a Beutifly, Drew?" Pregunto May, aspirando el olor de la rosa. Todos caímos al suelo estilo anime "Vamos a dejar este tema..." Susurro Noah. Nos volvimos a tumbar en nuestras toallas y charlamos alegremente durante un rato.

* * *

**.Noah POV**

3 tipos se acercaron hacia nosotros. El primero tenia el pelo negro, un gorro blanco lo cubría ,sus ojos eran castaños, tenia un bañador color morado e iba sin camisa. El segundo tenia el pelo mas negro , y ojos rojos sangre, su bañador era a juego con sus ojos. El tercero tenia el pelo azul oscuro

"Hey, señoritas" Saludo el tercero, sin dejar esa sonrisa arrogante, mas bien pervertida. Lo reconocí como el que estaba mirando a Patri, después de que saliera del mar, Ese bastardo... Note como la sangre me hervía en mis venas mientras lo miraba

"¿Hola?" Saludo Patri, pero su tono iba mas bien a una pregunta "¿Te conozco?" volvió a preguntar girando la cabeza, como un pequeño eevee haría. Es tan linda... ¡Cóncentrate Noah!

"No, pero, ¿Que tal si tu y tus amigas os venís con nosotros y no con esos perdedores?" Respondió mientras tomaba la mano de Patri. Sus amigos copiaron sus acciones, tomando las manos de Leaf y May. Gary, Drew y yo hervíamos de rabia. Gary fue el primero en reaccionar, separando a Leaf del chico de los ojos rojos

"¿¡De que vas tio!?" Grito Gary sin dejar de mirar al tipo. Drew y yo copiamos sus acciones "No te preguntó a ti, amigo" dijo el chico del sombrero blanco. "¿Y bien, señoritas?" pregunto el tercer tipo, lanzando un guiño coqueto al aire. Todos miramos expectantes a las chicas "Ni siquiera sabemos vuestros nombres" dijo May, mirando a los tipos

"Oh, mis disculpas. Mi nombre es Arthur, y estos son: Red y Brendan" Respondió 'Arthur', señalando a cada uno cuando dijo su nombre "¿Y vosotras?" Pregunto Red

"Yo soy Leaf, ellas son Patricia y May" respondió Leaf en un tono frío y monótono "Bueno, Patricia, ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo y mis amigos?" Pregunto Arthur, sin dejar esa sonrisa salir. Oh, cuanto deseo borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. Todos miramos expectantes a Patri quien... ¿Estaba conteniendo la risa? al parecer sin éxito.

"¿QUE?" Pregunto Brendan, todos teníamos miradas de incredulidad en nuestras caras, mientras ella seguía riéndose. Se limpio algunas lagrimas antes de responder

"¿De verdad creéis que voy a ir con unos desconocidos, pervertidos, a cualquier lado?" Pregunto cambiando su expresión a seria "Ooooh, ya entiendo, una luchadora" Comento Arthur con esa actitud, a la que me dan ganas de noquearle."Sabes que no puedes resistirte a mi" le susurro. Patri hizo una mueca

"Te vas a ir o te tenemos que echar" Dijo Drew, en un susurro mortal. Brendan y Red palidecieron un poco por su tono, Arthur no pareció importarle.

"Una vez mas, no estamos hablando con vosotros" Repitió Brendan "A ver Arthur" Respondió Patricia, escupiendo su nombre como veneno "Es mejor que te vayas de aquí ahora, si quieres tener la capacidad de reproducirte" Amenazó mirando muy seria. La verdad es que cuando no esta en su modo 'Yolo' da miedo

"Tsk, Tsk,Tsk. Patricia, ¿por que no dejas ya la seriedad y pasas un buen rato?" Regaño, cogiendo su rostro, obligándola a hacer contacto visual. Si el supiera lo seria que es... Nótese el sarcasmo. Patri le dio una mirada glacial, vale si que da miedo. Pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta "Vete. lejos. ahora" Susurro con una calma mortal. Todos palidecimos ante su tono "Muy bien, he aquí una muestra de como lo pasaras si vienes conmigo" Respondió, lamiendo sus labios en el proceso.

Antes de que Patri pudiera reaccionar, se inclino y la beso. Ella dio un grito ahogado, lo abofeteo, y se alejo unos metros de el. Voy a partirle la cara a ese tío. ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE!?. Sentí la sangre hervir. Salí corriendo, y le di un puñetazo en la cara. El cayo al suelo inconsciente, sus amigos entraron en pánico.

Cogieron a su amigo inconsciente y echaron a correr. Gary, Drew y yo vimos con satisfacción como huían despavoridos. Entonces dirigimos nuestra atención a Patri.

Estaba inmóvil, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran imposibles de leer. Me sentí impotente, sin saber que hacer, mordi mi labio inferior. Leaf y May, se acercaron a su amiga de la infancia y trataron de hablar con ella "Patri, cariño, ¿estas bien?" Pregunto May, con suavidad, acariciando su espalda

"Y-yo..." tartamudeo. "Ahora v-vuelvo" Balbuceo de nuevo. Rápidamente echo a correr en dirección a un bosque cercano. Leaf suspiro "No le gusta que la vean llorar" dijo, pasando una mano por su pelo

"Voy a ver como está" Les dije, sin esperar una respuesta, salí corriendo hacia la dirección a la que Patri huyó

* * *

**POV .Drew**

Todos vimos impotentes, como Noah salió corriendo en la dirección en la que Patri huyo. Volvimos a sentarnos en nuestras toallas, las chicas miraban devastadas por como su amiga de la infancia se fue. No puedo aguantar tener a May mirando así... Me siento... Mal... "Creo que voy a dar un paseo" Leaf comento, se levanto y ando con tranquilidad por la orilla del mar. Gary la siguió, y yo me quede con May a solas

Me senté a su lado. agarre su mano suavidad, levanto su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Sus impresionantes zafiros parecían tristes "May, ¿Que esta mal?" Le pregunte mientras hacia pequeños círculos con el pulgar en su mano

"Todo ese lío" respondió, le apreté la mano suavemente como señal para que continuara. Se mordió el labio "ese chico B-brendan, luego todo e-eso. T-tuve miedo..." balbuceo, secándose una lagrima en el proceso. La abrace. Ella se sorprendió, pero en lugar de empujarme, empezó a llorar en mi pecho. Sentí manchas de lagrimas en mi pecho, pero no me importaba. Ahora lo importante es May. Empece a susurrar palabras de consuelo para ella, acariciando su cabeza

seguimos así durante un largo tiempo, antes de que se aparto de mi. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara estaba manchada de lagrimas. Pero aun así me pareció hermosa. "Gracias" dijo. Le di una sonrisa suave. "No hay problema"

Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto. Zafiros se reunieron con esmeraldas. No puedo soportar mas la tentación. Me incline hacia sus labios. Ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a inclinarse también

Nos besamos.

"¿Sabes lo que significa una rosa roja sin espinas significa?" le pregunte. Ella negó con la cabeza "Amor a primera vista" Afirme "¿Estas enamorado de Beautifly?" Pregunto densamente. Me reí de su densidad. "Esas rosas eran para ti, May" Afirme. Nos besamos por segunda vez

Cuando nos separamos los dos jadeábamos en busca de aire. Fui el primero en reaccionar "Te quiero, May" Le dije suavemente. sentí mis mejillas quemar "Siempre lo he hecho" Mi cara era mas rojos que una baya tomado en este punto "Yo también te quiero, Drew" dijo. La mire. Nos besamos de nuevo.

"Creo que me gusta Drew suave" comento, mientras yo pasaba mi brazo alrededor de ella

"No lo vas a ver mucho"

* * *

**Gary POV**

Seguí a Leaf por la orilla de la playa. Ella andaba cabizbaja, sus ojos reflejaban la preocupación y tristeza. "Leaf..." me calle sin saber que decir. Ella levanto la vista, y me miro directamente a los ojos

"¿Si?" pregunto en un susurro. Detuvo sus pasos y yo seguí sus acciones "¿Que te pasa?" Le pregunte. Ella miro hacia el mar antes de responder

"Patri" respondió simplemente, le apreté suavemente la mano, para que continuase "E-ella es mi amiga de toda la vida, y yo no pude ayudarla. Por dios ni siquiera fui al bosque a consolarla..." Continuo, dijo la ultima parte mas amarga .Sonreí. Ella realmente se preocupa por sus amigas "Sabes Leafy, la acabo de conocer hoy, y ya se que ella es fuerte. Un simple beso no puede derribarla. Y ademas, Noah esta con ella y también la conocerá bien, ¿no?, han viajado juntos después de todo" Le respondí, acercándome a ella "Ademas, ¿Viste cuanto tardo Noah en dejar inconsciente a ese tipo?. Menos de 1 segundo"

ella sonrío... Arceus se ve tan linda cuando sonríe así... "Gracias" dijo "ademas gracias a eso has podido quedarte tan cerca de esta belleza" le comente 'sutilmente' ella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo juguetonamente. Me reí entre dientes "Aun así espero que no tarden mucho. Ya se esta haciendo tarde" Murmuro mirando la posición del sol. "No te preocupes Leafy. Ademas se que te gusta estar conmigo por mas tiempo" Dije, arrogante. Ella todo sus ojos de nuevo. "Lo que tu digas"

Entramos en un incomodo silencio durante unos momentos. Quizás este es el momento para confesarle ¿Pero y si me rechaza? ¿Y si se burla de mi?.

Mientras que empece a entrar en pánico mental, ella pareció darse cuenta "¿Pasa algo?" la preocupación y confusión fue escrita en su cara "¡N-nada!" exclame. Ella levanto una ceja. Mierda. Ella negó con la cabeza. Parece que lo va a dejar pasar... Menos mal, eso estuvo cerca... "Dime que pasa ,Gary" O, no...

"Nada" le repeti. Me miro con escepticismo. "Tu nunca balbuceas, me estabas mirando fijamente y te he llamado tres veces antes de que respondieras" Replico, con una mirada severa. Me conoce demasiado bien... "Esta bien..." me calle

"Leaf, te quiero..." murmure, casi inaudible. Los ojos de Leaf se abrieron "¿Q-que acabas de d-decir?" Este era su turno para balbucear, ruborizándose mientras lo decía. Se quedo callada durante unos segundos antes de mirarme a los ojos "Yo no quiero mi corazón roto" respondió, aparto la vista y empezó a andar. La detuve agarrando su muñeca "¿Que significa eso?" Le pregunte "Todas las novias que has tenido. Les has roto el corazón. Lo confieso, me gustas mucho. Pero se que tarde o temprano te aburrirás de mi, así que tendré mi corazón roto"respondió, seguía sin mirarme a los ojos

Quede en shock. ¿De verdad piensa así de mi?. "Leaf, mírame a los ojos". Ella lo hizo y el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza estaban presentes

"Leaf, nunca he hecho esto por una chica antes. Tu eres especial. Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir así, me alegras hasta el día mas triste con solo mirarme. Si crees que voy a aburriré de ti, estas muy equivocada. Leaf te quiero, no lo puedo negar." Declare, una mirada muy seria en mis ojos. Ella me miro y seguido de mis labios. Tome la señal y... La besé. Todos nuestros sentimientos fueron volcados en ese beso, el mas apasionado que hubiera tenido con todas las chicas de mi vida.

"Te quiero, Leaf"

"Yo también te quiero, Gary"

* * *

**POV Nadie**

Noah, camino a traves del bosque. Mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la morena oscura. Oyó como una rama crujió y levanto la vista para ver a una Patri. Con mirada rota en su rostro, abrazando sus rodillas, en la rama mas alta y gruesa de todo el árbol. Suspiro e hizo su camino hasta su lado. Ella lo miro antes de volver su vista a sus pies descalzos. "Esto me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos" Murmuro Noah. Acariciando su espalda. Ella sonrío ante el recuerdo

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((****)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Flashblack_

_Noah, caminaba por un bosque mirando en todas las direcciones, antes de suspirar "Creo que nos hemos perdido, Treecko" Bajo la vista hacia su fiel compañero quien se cruzo de brazos. _

_"Hey, el de abajo" Se __oyó una voz. El levanto la vista para ver a una hermosa chica de pelo rizado en una gruesa rama de árbol, había un Fennekin a su lado "¿Estas perdido?" le pregunto. Noah negó con la cabeza "Yo nunca me pierdo" "Te acabo de oír decirlo" Noah maldijo. Ella se levanto y se dirigió hasta el extremo de la rama preparada para saltar en cualquier momento "¡Cuidado!" Grito Noah, con preocupación_

_La chica salto de la rama, cayendo en sus pies con seguridad. Noah, la miro, asombrado. El Fennekin a su lado ladro alegremente antes de subirse en la cabeza de su entrenadora. "¿Como y por que has hecho eso?" Pregunto en shock. "Haciéndolo, y me gusta la adrenalina" Respondió, cruzándose de brazos. El negó con la cabeza. "¿Quieres que te muestre el camino?" pregunto ella. Noah suspiro derrotado. Y asintió con la cabeza "Me llamo Noah" Dijo "Yo soy Patricia, puedes llamarme Patri" Afirmo. Comenzaron a caminar, charlando animadamente_

_Fin del Flashback_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((****)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A partir de ese punto decidieron viajar juntos y pasar por increíbles experiencias...

"Cuéntame que pasa, Patri" Dijo Noah, cambiando totalmente del tema que les ocupaba

"Ese fue mi primer beso. Y fue robado. Se supone que el primer beso de una chica es especial..." murmuro con desilusión. Noah la miro "Ese no fue tu primer beso, ¿No lo recuerdas?" Ella lo miro con confusión

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((********))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Flashback_

_Los dos estaban en unos jardines llenos de flores y había un cerezo en flor en medio de todos Patricia se __sentó y empezó a oler una flor blanca que estaba por encima de todas. Noah la miraba desde el cerezo una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras la veía. Ella se dirigió de vuelta con su compañero de viaje y se sentaron debajo del viejo cerezo. "Sabes que deberíamos iniciar nuestro plan de ruta para mañana" recordó Noah. Patricia hizo un mohín "¡Pero no es divertido!" Replico infantilmente. El solo río y negó con la cabeza. "Bien" acordó todavía divertido por las travesuras de la morena oscura_

_El intento hacer su movimiento y suavemente cogió su mano. Ella lo miro y lucho contra el rubor. Centro toda su atención a los pétalos del cerezo que flotaban libremente por el aire. "Hey, que es eso" Señalo hasta un stand de helado a lo lejos. Ella siguió la dirección de su mano y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. "¡Helado!" exclamo, olvidándose totalmente de que estaban cogidos de la mano. _

_Corrió hasta el stand, arrastrando a Noah con ella en el camino. _

_Todo cambio cuando el se tropezó con una piedra en su ruta. Los dos cayeron al suelo y sus labios se estrellaron accidentalmente. En vez de separaos se miraron con las caras rojas, y entonces el empezó a darle su tan ansiado beso. Ella estuvo sorprendida por sus acciones pero tímidamente devolvió las acciones. _

_"Lo siento..." Murmuro Noah, torpemente. Miraba hacia otra dirección "N-no te preocupes..." Respondió con el mismo nivel de torpeza. Reanudaron sus pasos con el mismo pensamiento 'Wow...'_

_Fin del flasblack_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((********))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Es verdad..." murmuro ella una leve sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios. "Creo que prefiero que tu tengas mi primer beso" Afirmo. El la miro con esperanza. "Sabes, Patri, Yo no quise que ese beso fuera un accidente" Dijo, su rubor no podría ser mas grande "¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto, densamente.

Como respuesta, obtuvo un beso. Esos labios de terciopelo, que tanto echaba de menos no le traspasaron mas que pasión y amor. Ella miro con impresión antes de fundirse en el beso también. Después de unos minutos se tuvieron que separa por culpa del maldito oxigeno

"Nunca quise que ese idiota te hiciera daño Patri, ojalá hubiera reaccionado mas rápido. Pero te quiero. Lo hago ahora y lo haré siempre. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Pregunto amorosamente. Ella se ruborizo "Si..." murmuro. El lo había hecho, domo a un corazón indomable. Y nunca lo dejara escapar

* * *

Todas las nuevas parejas estaban sentadas en la arena mirándose unas a otra amorosamente. "Hoy ha sido como un cuento de hadas..." Comento May. Su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Drew. "Lo se..." murmuro Leaf. Gary tenia su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. "No podría haber sido mejor" Afirmo Patri. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Noah, y su cabeza estaba enterrada en su pecho.

Todos vieron como el sol se ocultaba detrás del horizonte. Con una sonrisa y el mismo pensamiento 'El mejor día de mi vida'

* * *

**Star: ¡Terminado!, que final tan lindo...**

**Todos menos Star: *Sonrojado***

**Star: Wow, esto ha sido lo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Wow...**

**Patricia: En realidad me gusta estar aqui**

**Star: No sera por cierto Blondie...**

**Patricia: *Sonrojada***

**Star: Jejeje... **

**Todo el mundo: ¡Por favor, revisar!**


End file.
